Heart Of Silver
by DarkRose66
Summary: What if there was a real Psycho Silver and decides he no longer wants anything to with the other Psycho Rangers. When he leaves he meets and falls for a sweet girl named Jade, with whom he forms a romantic bond with. But what if the other Psycho Rangers came looking for him? *Full Summary Inside. Rated for future chapters. Pairings: Psycho Silver /OC; Psycho Red /OC
1. Rescued

(I don't own Psycho or Power Rangers)(Note: The female Psychos aren't in here. Also this is my first Power Rangers fic please be gentle)

**Full Summary: What if there was a real Psycho Silver and something went wrong when he was created. Enough so that the first chance, he had, he split from the team. When he does he meets and forms a romantic bond with a girl named Jade. But happened when the rest of the Psychos what him back on the team? What will happen to Jade when they find him?

**The rating is for extreme violence and sexual themes for chapters later on. Don't like, Don't Read**

Ch 1: Rescued

(Psycho Silver's POV)

It had been three days since abandoned the other Psychos. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had no desired to hunt the Power Rangers, even thought that was why he was created. The other Psychos would gladly chat about how they'd disembowel their Power Ranger counterpart. He'd find nice quiet place to think or to just be alone. During one of those times he decided that he was going up to the mountains near Angel Grove. He hoped the mountains would make it hard for anyone, Power or Psycho Ranger to track and find him.

"_It's beautiful here," _he thought to himself as he watched a pair of deer drinking from the river that he was sitting by. Besides his thoughts of the beauty this planet had to offer, he couldn't help but feel alone. He thought of trying to convince his follow Psychos to join him here, but if he knew if he did chances would be Psycho Red would of killed him for it or at least severely beat him. He feared if he went to the Power Rangers he'd be killed, so he kept to himself. Though the creatures here provided some comfort, but it wasn't the same.

At that moment a sound caught his attention. It was headed his direction, instinct fully he jumped up into a nearby tree to get a better vantage point. Just as he did so he saw a human girl running. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong. It wasn't long till his suspicions were quickly proven right. A small group of quantrons were hot on their heels. On just that sight he turned to leave, but something told him not to. That's when he heard a scream as quantrons quickly surrounded the girl who was now on the ground.

"Screw it," he said to himself as he jumped out the tree and went charging into the group of quantrons, quickly slashing or dismantling them easily. They were easy to kill and something he was more than happy to do so. He tore their limbs of or just broke them to the point of hanging on by threads. He finally decapitated the last one; he quickly scanned the area for any of the other threats.

"Psycho Ranger!" he heard the girl scream behind him. He turned to see her trying to get up, but her legs didn't seem to want to work. Time seemed to stop as he stared at her.

"Keep away!" she continued to scream at him, breaking his trance, as did very familiar voices.

"The screaming is coming from over there."

"It has to be him."

"Psycho Red…Psycho Black," he whispered to himself as he turned back to the girl, "Sorry for this. Please don't scream."

He quickly came over and picked the girl bridle style and quickly waded into the river.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked him panicking. As he waded over to a hollow log on the river the water now up to the bottom of his chest and touching the girl's back.

"Hiding. Listen please don't take this the wrong way but shut up," Psycho Silver answered her as they got behind the log. He carefully set the girl's legs down still holding her waist not knowing how deep the water would be since it was now up to the middle of his chest. Pinning between the log and him. Thankfully all she did was just about to choke him when he did so, instead of making a sound. He peaked through a hole in the log just in time see the other Psychos come to the spot where he killed the quantrons and rescued the girl.

"He's been here," he heard Psycho Red speak. His former leader was defiantly not in a good mood today.

"These things are completely useless. Why in the hell did Astronema make use bring these things?" shouted he aggravated Psycho Blue as he kicked the head of the one decapitated quantron into the river. The girl just dug her head into his chest when she saw it flowing down the river.

"I don't see any sign of him. But the quantrons where chasing something thought. Defiantly smaller then Psycho Silver," he heard Psycho Black speak as he was examined the ground, "However he was here."

"Can you track him?" Psycho Red quickly asked him.

"I can try. Looks like he went into the river," Psycho Black replied as he walked to the edge of the river.

"Meaning?" Psycho Blue asked sarcastically asked him.

"Meaning I can't track him here. We either wait for him to show again or we go up into the mountains and track him," Psycho Black put it bluntly.

"You should know my answer to that. Besides it will be nice not to hear anyone whine or command anything of us," Psycho Red said with a laugh.

"Won't Astronema just bridge us back if we don't come back?" Psycho Blue asked.

"Not anymore she can't. Everything bit of control and bridging tech on that ship of her's is going to be offline when they try. In short, I completely erased all trace of us off that ship's data base. They can't track or trace us at all," Psycho Black said with a chuckle, which started the others laughing too.

"Wait what about Psycho Silver?" Psycho Blue asked a little confused.

"Him too. He may of deserted us, but he's still a Psycho Ranger none the less," Psycho Black answered him.

"One way or the other he better have a good excuse for deserting us. Otherwise Astronema finding him or not won't be a problem when I get my hands on him," Psycho Red interrupted them, "Let's go find him shall we."

They headed through the river, but instead of heading Psycho Silver and the girl's direction they waded right across the river. Psycho Silver watched them do so. He then bent his head down to the girl's ear and whispered just loud enough for only for her to hear, "Listen closely when we get to the shore. Don't make a sound or run. Believe me you don't want their attention. Just stay low and follow me. Will you trust me long enough to do that for me?"

The girl looked at him with her emerald green eyes staring at him as she shook her head to show she understood him. He shrunk himself down in the water so she they could wade back quieter to the same shore they left, so they'd be heading the opposite direction of the other Psychos. At the shore they got out as quietly as they could and crept along the ground. The bushes and long grass covered them. The girl more them him, but it worked. The other Psychos didn't hear them for now.

"We should be fine now," Psycho Silver said as he stood up and looked around.

"Why did you save me? I thought Psycho Rangers always attacked people," the girl asked him.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to see you hurt," he paused for a minute, "The other Psychos don't mind attacking people. I just never got a kick out of it like they did."

"Oh. Well, sorry for screaming at you then," She said with a bit of regret in her voice.

"Don't worry I'm use to it. What's your name anyways?" Psycho Silver asked her.

"I'm Jade…. You?" she asked him hesitate to ask him.

"Psycho Silver, but you can go ahead and call me Silver for short," he answered her. Still listening for the other Psychos before asking her, "Do you live nearby at all?"

"Yeah. I have a ranch just down the mountain," she pointed to the way she had come from.

"Alright. I can take you home," He offered hoping she'd say yes. He didn't know why he just took such a liking to her. The last thing he wanted for any of the other Psychos, practically Psycho Red to find her.

"Why not? You did just save my life. The least I can do is offer you a warm place to stay and dry off," Jade offered in a much more friendly voice. Silver had completely forgot both of them were soaked to the bone.

"Sounds good. The sooner we get to cover the sooner we'll be safer," Silver took the offer. Only to have a thought cross his mind, "Wait does anyone else live with you?"

"Just my horses and dog. Since I'm 19 I don't live with my mom anymore," She answered him as they started walking back. Just as she finished he sentence they heard a twig snap right behind them. Silver got ready to attack and Jade got behind him. Only to see that it was a fox. Both of them just relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief and continued on their way.

"Let's heading to your house, before I have to save you from a chipmunk," Silver replied as they started back in the direction of Jade's home.


	2. Prey

***I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Heads up very graphic scene. Not saying where.

***I hope no one minds I gave the Psychos a bit of a twist to make the story unique. How their mouths are masked makes me think that they hide sharp fangs and teeth and their able to unhinge their jaws. How scary would that be? Well let's see how well it works out. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: Prey

(Jade's POV)

"_For a Psycho Ranger, Silver's strange. Why did he help me? And why is he avoiding the other Psychos like the plague," _Jade thought to herself as she led him back to her home.

"Does anyone else live up here?" Silver spoke breaking her train of though.

"Um…yeah, but no one close. On occasion I find or see hunters up here. Why?" she answered him well turning to look at him.

"I was just wondering if I'll have to hide and …" he trailed off in thought looking behind him.

"And?" Jade spoke to regain his attention.

"And how much bloodshed there will be before they find me," Silver answered not looking back at her for a minute then turned and motioned for her to continue. She couldn't help but sense the dread in his voice. It sounded as though he would feel sorry if someone is killed.

"I thought Psycho Rangers didn't mind bloodshed. I mean say you decapitate that one of those alien things," Jade asked him curiously, but afraid of the answer she might get.

"Red and other like it. I don't. I guess that's why I'm out here now. Besides the fact I have no interest in killing the Power Rangers," Silver responded.

"Why, if I can ask?"Jade continued to ask, beginning to want to understand how he thought.

"That's the thing I don't know. The others don't either. Which apparently makes me a good candidate to take stress out on," Silver answered in a dreaded tone.

"That sounds awful. I couldn't imagine how painful that must have been," Jade spoke finally realizing she had nothing to fear from him. That he feared his former teammates more than her rejection. She couldn't help, but feel completely sorry for him.

"Is this your home?" Silver spoke as they came to a small cabin.

"Yeah. It may not be much, but its home," Jade answered him as they walked up. She walked over to a makeshift corral attached to cabin. She felt Silver watching as she let out a loud whistle.

"Don't whistle to loud. That will get the other Psychos attention real fast," Silver said as he walked up behind her to see what she was doing. Only to back up as he saw two horses ran up from the other side of the cabin up to the fence where Jade was standing.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure my horses were ok," she spoke turning to face Silver. She couldn't help, but smile at his reaction to the horses and horses to him. Silver just cocked his head to the side and the horses just raised their head and perked up their ears in curiosity at the new comer.

"Judging from that look you've never seen horses before," Jade joked.

"Nope," was all he said.

"You can pet them. I don't think they'll mind," she spoke as she moved to the side so that he could walk up to the two curious horses, "The palomino mare is Angel, the black stallion with the white mane and tail is Warrior."

"Unique names," Silver said as he stroked both of the horses at least once. Only to have Warrior nudge his hand as he pulled it away.

"_That's unique. Warrior was usually quiet and keeps to himself with strangers."_

"He likes you," Jade spoke with a laugh as she watched the confused Psycho Ranger pet the usually quiet horse.

"Hm, he isn't this way with everyone?" Silver looked at her and asked.

"No, only me and well now you. He usually avoids people, except when I ride him on the trails then he just bears with it I think," She explained to him as she turned to walk to the cabin door, "I'm heading in to get dry, coming?"

(Psycho Silver's POV)

"Good idea. It will be dark soon," Silver followed the girl in. He looked back to see both horses watch him follow their owner into the cabin. Inside it was small, but comfortable feeling. He saw a small fireplace with a fresh stack of wood ready to burn, a couch, and a small TV on one side of the cabin. On the other under a loft was a small kitchen area and up on the loft he saw a large bed. Also a door leading to a hallway.

"You have a beautiful home," Silver finally spoke as his eyes cataloged everything in the cabin.

"Thank you," she said before she disappeared into the hallway. He suddenly felt something sniffing him. He just looked down to see a black dog just sniffing him and then look at him.

"Think fast," was all he heard before a towel came flying at him, "I see you met Thor."

"He's cute," he responded as he pated the large black German Sheppard on the head.

"You really must have been telling the truth," Jade said gaining Silver's attention again.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, "I thought you said me protecting instead of killing you was proof enough."

"No it's not that. It's just Thor attacks anyone he sees as a threat to me or the horses. And well he seems really comfortable with you, so that means you different from the others," she answered him giving a little smile as she was drying herself off. He could help, but watch her. Even though she still questioned him she was still letting him stay.

"Um… are you hungry at all? What do Psycho Rangers eat?" she asked heading to the kitchen area.

"Thank you for the offer, but trust me that's subject is best not known," was all Silver said in an uneasy voice.

"Ok….point taken. Your welcome to crash on the couch," Jade offered him an uneasy smile. She seemed to understand. He liked that.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down on the couch after finishing rubbing himself down with the towel. He sat watched the girl in the kitchen making herself food to eat. He didn't know why, but he took such a liking to her. The Psycho just sat and shifted his attention to the darkening sky outside. He just hoped and prayed that the others wouldn't find him or Jade. He couldn't explain why he feared for her safety where more than his own. Did he truly find someone to care for?

*****Somewhere else in the mountains close by*****

"Mark its gettin' dark. We should start headin' back," shouted a man as he and his friend where tracking a buck that had spotted earlier.

"Not yet Fred. We're close. I know we are," Mark shouted as he continued to look for the buck they spotted. His friend continued to follow, not realizing that they were being followed and not by the deer.

"Mark I really think we should head back. Something doesn't feet right," Fred said turning around to the sound of shifting in a bush beside him. Not seeing his friend get pulled up into a tree by the head. Fred turned to see Mark gone.

"Mark? Where'd you go? Mark?" He said in a shouted whisper starting to freak out that his friend was gone. He started looking around franticly. Running forward a bit only to have his friend's rifle drop down out of the tree. Recovering from the shock of almost getting hit in the head. He looked down at the rifle to see it covered in blood and Mark's hand still attached to it. The sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones came from above. As did the sound of laughter.

Fred couldn't help, but scream bloody murder and turned and ran. His feet didn't seem to move fast enough. He ran with the sound of something chasing him, but that something didn't sound alone. He got to his truck. Getting inside he clumsily got his keys out and into the ignition. Starting the truck, but the truck wouldn't start.

"Come on you piece of shit. Start!" he shouted at the truck in frustration. Suddenly a loud thud made him turn his attention to the hood of the truck. Only to be met with a grizzly sight. It was Mark's disfigured body. His head twisted around backwards. Fear filled the dead man's eyes. His spine and ribs torn from his body. Limbs torn from his body. All Fred could was scream as he stared at his friend's mangled body.

"Aw. That's sounds like music to my ears," said a scary mechical voice full of amusement. Looking over to the passager side window he saw that he was being watched by some monster. The think looked like a power ranger, but more evil. Its black and blue chest was covered in blood. The metal that seemed to cover its mouth shifted and moved to reveal large razor teeth that formed the thing's smile. Blood dripped out of its mouth and down its neck.

All Fred did was lock the doors, thinking it could save him. His attention turned behind him when he heard a deep laugh behind him. Turning he saw a red and black one circling the truck. He was frozen by horror as the beings circled his truck. He didn't notice the footsteps on the roof of the truck. Before he noticed a rod shot down and through his head. The last sound he heard was the sound laughter.

****************Back To Jade's Cabin*****************

(Silver's POV)

Silver watched the moon as it shined on the mountains. Casting its light on the land. He then felt Jade sit beside him. He turned to see her sitting beside him with a plate of food in her lap. Jade looked at him then down at her plate, as if embarrassed that she sat right beside him. They were close enough that their legs were touching.

"Are you ok?" he asked trying to take both of their minds off the physical contact that they were making.

"Yeah. Just trying to figure out all that happened and what's gonna happen now," she said. He could hear some discomfort in her voice.

"Hard to say. The others are looking for me. If they find me, they'll probably kill me," Silver said looking at her.

"What will happen to me? I know they won't just leave me alone," Jade asked him, Uncertianlity filled her voice as she looked up at him. Their eyes met. Silver noticed that he felt a small connection as he looked into her eyes and he wondered if she felt it too.

"Kill you too or worse," he explained looking away from her breaking the small connection that he felt.

"What do you mean worse?" she asked. He could see her looking to him for answers.

"They'll probably have their fun with you first then kill you," Silver explained making eye contact again, "But you've been too good to me and I won't allow them near you."

"Why would they? If you left, why would they bother?" Jade asked him her voice now concerned.

"Because that's how they are. Psycho Red won't allow me to live, peacefully at lease. As for you, well you're a human. You'd just be prey to them, but since your female your torment maybe even worse than mine I'm afraid," He said his voice full of fear and dread for the girl he grew to like. The thought of Red touching her wanted to make him growl.

Silver could see the fear in her eyes. She was terrified. Unlike his brothers it didn't bring him joy to see fear, but he knew she deserved the right to know what could happen before it could take place. He watched her eat as she thought about what he had said. When she finished she got up to take her plate to the kitchen without saying a word. Thinking he thought of something.

"If you want me to leave I will," Silver said as he stood up and said to her as she put her plate in the sink. Hearing his words she stopped and then she walked back to him and stared at him. Despite him being taller than her there eyes locked.

"I don't. You helped me and now I want to help you," Jade looked right into his eyes, "Besides I could use the help around here."

Both let out a small laugh at her comment. Silver could see the emotion in her eyes. It was if they didn't want him to go either.

"I guess I could live with that," Silver joked with her, but his tone turned serious when he continued, "But when the other Psychos come I want you as far from me as possible. For your own safety and for my sake. Please."

Jade shook her head in understanding. Their connection stare lasted until a very familiar smell hit Silver causing him to attach him to the window.

"What is it?" said a concerned Jade as she came up beside Silver at the window.

"I smell blood….human blood."

*****Cliff hanger….Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
